The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
An inkjet recording apparatus includes a recording head and a controller. The recording head ejects ink from nozzles onto a recording medium to form an image. The controller corrects line irregularity caused by ejection failure in a nozzle. That is, the controller corrects either raster image data or halftone image data to increase density of pixels corresponding to normal nozzles located around a nozzle failing in ink ejection.